The Animal Inside
by Sins.of.Dreams
Summary: Kagome, a feisty demoness with attention seeking problems. After a mishap in Kyoto she moves to Tokyo at the beginning of her senior year, as a punishment she is forced to change her lifestyle. What happens when her punishment gets removed?
1. Caught in the landslide

Enjoy and review! Xx

…...

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Kagome if you don't get up instantly I will drag you out of bed myself!"

God her father can be such an uptight bitch. One slender hand emerged from under the thick beige comforter and flicked off her mother who was waiting impatiently for a reply downstairs.

"Kagome!"

"I'm fucking getting ready!"

You would assume that an 18 year old girl wouldn't dare speak to her mother like that, however Kagome had a lot of reasons to hate her family currently. And she wasn't exactly 18 years old… Vibrant green eyes shot open in extreme anger as she trudged out of bed and stomped furiously into her bathroom slamming the door for extra effect. It was her senior year and her parents moved her to this shit hole, and she had to attend a new shitty school with a shitty uniform. The year was already starting out shitty. Kagome returned from her shower a bright red, she loved it when they were scalding hot, feeling something was better than nothing right?

"Fucking school uniform…"

Oversized pants and shirts, with a tie! That's just fucking brilliant. When they moved here they refused to buy Kagome fitting clothes, she enjoyed attracting attention to herself. And attention resulted in booze, drugs, sex, and most importantly bad publicity. It wasn't as if she was bad in school, no, she excelled in all her classes easily however her parents continued to enroll her in new schools hoping that it would occupy her enough to avoid any more scandals. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail and stomped downstairs ignoring the angry stares of the rest of her family. She really wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. She jumped into her new 2007 Aston- Martin DBS, her parents tried to sedate her by buying her a new car, like hell it worked. At least it was fast.

"Kagome wait!"

Souta, her 13 year old brother rushed over to her and jumped into the passenger seat, with the mood she's been in since they left Kyoto he wouldn't have been surprised if she left him to walk to school. She quickly sped out of the driveway of their luxurious house, violent anger blazing in her eyes.

"Maybe you should slow down…"

He was petrified, brown orbs flashy wildly, being a demon you would think he'd be used to speed, maybe it was just the recklessness.

"Maybe not. Doesn't matter we're nearly there."

She glared as the school appeared, an ant in her line of vision, her joyride was exciting, but short lived. Grabbing her hideous brown backpack she trudged into the school.

"Bye Kagome!"

The poor soul tried so hard. Now where the fuck was the registration?

"Hi, I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Of course dear! Name please?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Why was the woman smiling? It didn't matter because it didn't last long, Kagome's glares could easily remove smiles from happy faces. The secretary quickly handed her the paper, anything to get away from someone so unpleasant.

"Here you go, your first class is AP physics."

Wonderful.

…...

"Welcome to a fresh year class, isn't it exciting? So I've set up your lab partners for the year and I believe we can accomplish role call as we unite with our partners."

Wow, Kagome did not understand everyone at this school was so cheerful for the first day. The first day meant that summer was actually over, and you could no longer tan by the beach with your friends drinking cocktails. It meant that there was still an entire school year, filled with work, just waiting to torture you.

"Kagome Higurashi."

She slowly raised her arm in extreme irritation making the old enthusiastic teacher rather uncomfortable. Clearing his throat he continued.

"Um, yes, well ah, you'll be partners with Koga Wolf. Lab bench 5."

Painfully she made her way to lab bench 5 where a stunning tanned boy sat waiting for her. He had the most dazzling blue eyes the sparkled with mischief, his muscular body was only emphasized by the hideous school uniform that Kagome would hesitantly admit… made him look sexy. His rich chocolate hair was buzzed giving him the rugged hardcore look she loved. Those high opinions changed as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Oh my god my partner is a dyke."

"Excuse me? I'm not a dyke you fucking retard."

Koga's blue eyes opened widely in shock never had a girl stood up to him before!

"I may be a retard but at least I dress my gender bitch, do you not own clothes for girls? Dyke. Being a Higurashi should permit you to do that."

"First, you just openly insulted yourself. Second at least I look like my gender, having a penis should permit you to do that. Now shut up, you bore me."

"I like you. You're feisty."

Vivid green eyes glared at his blue orbs in utter disgust. The point of this whole argument was to create a feud! She certainly did not want any boyfriends, or friends for that matter.

"I hope you're joking, I find you disgusting."

"Please I'm a chick magnet!"

"Oh my god, never say that again or I will actually sew your mouth shut."

Koga sat their smugly arms crossing his toned chest, he was going to fuck her, it couldn't hurt for his list to be one name longer. Plus he always wanted to screw a lesbian. On the contrary Kagome sat there completely repulsed praying fall break would come faster.

…...

He classes went by fairly painlessly, except for physics, how she dreaded attending that class for an entire year. AP French, English, math, and history, her parents were really trying to torture her, this was such a waste of her time. On top of that she desperately needed a cigarette and to get out of these man clothes, she was melting in the heat. Thank sweet baby Jesus she had 3 free periods. The entire day she had successfully avoided conversation with people, everyone else was so eager to make new friends, how strange. It was finally time to go home, one day gone, and 179 to go.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!"

Shit shit shit shit, Koga. How didn't she sense him coming? Her pace quickened exponentially but sadly he was running and grabbed her arm.

"I will rip your arm off if you don't release me immediately."

"Lets go to dinner this weekend."

"I would rather starve myself for the rest of my life then share a meal with you."

Suddenly laughter was heard behind them, she concluded after noticing the clearly eavesdropping group, that this school was filled with freaks. Particularly more than any other school she attended in her life.

"Wow shit face, can't even get an ugly bitch."

"Shut your fucking mouth right now Inuyasha, you're just pissed I got her first."

There were four of them, great. Looking closely she noticed two had long silver hair, and they were fucking gorgeous! She dated some sexy models back home but these guys were something else. Toned, tan, sex gods clearly. The profanities were screamed from the one on the far left… Inuyasha? The dog ears, he must be hanyou. The second one on the far right was several inches taller and had more defined features, definitely male model material. Both had the most entrancing golden eyes. Next to Inuyasha was another attractive male, not demon with shaggy black hair and purple eyes not really her type but he would definitely suffice for a drunk fuck. The girl standing next to the sex god had long chocolate hair, pin straight with matching chocolate eyes. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by profanities being screamed at her.

"I'm talking to you bitch!"

It was Inuyasha again, of course.

"If you call me that one more time I will rip off your tongue and feed it to you. Half breed."

Silence took over, her green eyes were frozen in place as she glared at him. Koga stood there coyly, his girl was a fox!

"I will call u whatever I want. Bitch."

Oh hell no. Not a second later she had him up in the air by his throat.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"Shit…"

It was the principle who was power walking towards them with his stubby little legs, with the little time she had she threw him in the air then punched him into the ground when he was within reach. Seconds later she was being dragged into the school leaving behind 4 stunned students and one unconscious one.


	2. I should have quit you

Review! Xx

…...

The days passed by painfully for Kagome, stubby legs dragged her into his office and called her parents. Needless to say they were furious, and quickly took away the keys to her brand spanking new car. After a long discussion it was decided that she would write a sincere apology letter to Inuyasha which he gladly and happily accepted. She was certain he had it framed in his room. Along with the apology letter she had to write an essay on how violence was unnecessary in resolving an argument and the lesson she learned from the punishment she received. It was 256 years of bullshit she had stored up that was scribbled on the page however she was an excellent writer and principle stubby legs was more than enthralled by the fantastic paper. Her punishment though only encouraged Inuyasha to irritate her, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop him.

She began to tolerate Koga's presence, when he was silent at least. Some would even say there were kind of friends, and by some she meant Koga cause she sure as hell did not think that.

"Ok so we have to determine the maximum angle for which the first order expression for the period of a simple pendulum is valid."

Koga stood there his azure eyes vibrant in horror.

"Ok, so Kagome I'm gunna let you take the lead on this one because frankly… I have no idea what the fuck you just said."

"Seriously? We've been in this class for 2 months, it's a higher level class…"

"I'm not exactly very studious."

He sat there staring at his hands in his lap. The moment was rather awkward until Kagome started laughing violently. Emerald eyes shimmering with entertainment. He really was a retard!

"Shut up! Kagome I need to get a good grade! Insensitive bitch!"

"Hahaha, ok ok I'm ok now. Listen I'll help you, if you shut up, I don't want to here your voice."

He pumped his masculine fist happily in the air, obviously he would not leave her alone… well only when absolutely necessary.

"Okay!"

"I said no speaking."

Koga simply sat there grinning wildly, he watched as her delicate hands scribbled out equations on the paper and punching numbers into the calculator.

Everything just sort of fell together after that he began sitting with her at lunch even though she refused to speak to him and opted to glare angrily at him while he munched happily on his food, and then they began having lunch every day. He had finally won over a sliver of her respect when someone bumped into her and didn't apologize, Koga could tell she was fuming and knew she couldn't do anything about it. So instead he chose to shout a various amount of profane words successfully frightening off the scrawny freshman.

"So Kaggie, what're the plans today?"

Koga threw his arm around her small shoulders, and looked down at her scowling face. Blue eyes glistened and her heart skipped a beat.

"The same as every other day Koga, home, homework, dinner, sleep."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"How about tomorrow?"

"No."

"Day after?"

"Yes."

"Day after that? Wait, you said yes! Seriously? Oh my god, this is a day to be remembered!"

Koga swiftly jumped up onto one of the lunch tables situated on the cafeteria, his mouth opened to make an announcement but instead of words all that was heard was a large thump as he was pushed to the ground.

"I was kidding."

"Listen I'll see you after your free, class is about to start. But I promise you Kagome Higurashi, one day you'll go on a date with me and then we'll have hot sex and you can become on of my fan girls!"

He winked at her incredulous face as he walked away, his sleeves were rolled up giving Kagome a tease of his sexy muscular arms. God she was so deprived it was killing her. Secretly she found Koga extremely attractive, his stunning blue eyes and delicious bone structure. His hair had grown out slightly giving him the shaggy look Kagome adored. Her porcelain skin creased as she frowned, she could never like him, it just wouldn't work out.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong?"

Sango was another friend she had somehow adopted along the way, she wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she enjoyed the fierce girls company.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, you're the girl that beat the shit out of Inuyasha."_

_Green met brown, eyes clashing Kagome just shrugged. It was only day 2 and she just realized that one of Inuyasha's little followers was in her AP English class._

"_Sorry you got in so much crap for it, they always over react here especially since he's a Taisho."_

_Staring at the girl she suddenly became envious. Long tanned legs were sexily displayed by the short green uniform skirt most girls wore, the white button down shirt fit her nicely emphasizing her large breasts. She truly missed wearing normal clothes. _

"_I don't care who he is."_

"_The Taisho's are one of the most powerful families in Japan!"_

"_I know, I'm a Higurashi."_

_Sango stared at her with both confusion and interest, this girl wasn't going to put up with Inuyasha's shit like everyone else, and she didn't use her family to get her way like Inuyasha did._

"_I'm Sango Nato by the way."_

"_Ok."_

_Now it was just frustrating, she was trying to make a fucking effort and this girl was just being a total bitch._

"_I don't know what your problem is but you better get over it fucking quickly cause I'm definitely not going to deal with your moody shit."_

_That was the moment Kagome gained respect for her. They soon realized they had 2 frees together and conversation would be unavoidable. Sango explained her friendship with the Taisho's went way back to when they were kids because they're families were good friends. She learned that the sex god's name was Sesshomaru and was apparently a cold hearted bastard as well as a notorious playboy. Miroku, the boy with the fantastic purple eyes was a massive pervert and has received at least one slap a day since he hit puberty. _

_If you asked Kagome for the day her and Sango became friends, it was the day that Kagome told her about Kyoto… and she didn't judge her. _

_End Flashback._

"Nothing, I just miss Kyoto. Ugh a normal life, Jesus Christ I hate these man clothes."

Sango laughed at the disgust that marred Kagome's flawless face.

"Didn't you say your parents would give you back your clothes if you stayed out of trouble the rest of the quarter?"

"Ya, but that's ages away. Sango I'm dying!" She had buried her head in her arms against a cold table.

She grabbed the collar of her friend's shirt and shook her in mock desperation.

"Kagome, do you know what day it is today?"

"The day after yesterday." Kagome's face was blank as if it were the most obvious answer.

"You're hopeless you now that. Tomorrow is the end of the quarter, Friday…"

A sudden light switched on in Kagome's eyes and she began grinning wildly. Sango looked at her with a slight fear that her best friend was slightly insane.

"Dear Sango, tomorrow your short insignificant human life will gain meaning." Sango was unsure whether or not to be insulted, like most of Kagome's statements there were so many ways it could be interpreted. Instead she chose to be indifferent and prayed that the foreboding air around the petit girl would fade away, it was pretty clear though that it wasn't going to happen and tomorrow night would be something extremely memorable.


	3. Fuck yes!

Ok so chapters are going to come quickly because I'm reposting this. Just editing through some bits so that it flows a little better!

Review review review! Xx

…...

Tequila, Jagermeister, and red bull.

"They're called hand grenades, you start you're night with two of these and your set."

Sango stared cautiously at the two whiskey glasses. The old woman Kaede who had been Kagome's nanny since she was a child handed her over the key after praising her strong will. Kagome took this opportunity to be reunited with her closet, and Sango fully understood why her parents would keep it locked. It was massive, shaped like a T. On the left wall was cubicles filled with different styles and colors of pants. Jeans, shorts, skirts, you name it she had it. On the right side hanging in two rows was shirts and dresses organized by designer and color. At the top of the T was a massive beige chaise that faced a wall covered in hundreds of shoes. To the left was a small bar and to the right was an electronic cupboard that held her phones, accessories, skimpy lingerie, and Sango would later discover also held her drugs.

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"Its fine! I have them all the time, they actually taste amazing, and you have the most amazing buzz when you get to the club. There's also less chance of you getting roofied because you're not buying that many drinks."

Hazelnut eyes grew in fear, what the hell was this girl getting her into!

"Chill Sango! Jesus, its like you've never gone out clubbing before…"

Kagome eagerly handed the ashamed teenager the potent heavenly drink.

"You have gone clubbing before right?"

Her face tinted a strawberry pink as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Sango!"

"Yeah, I guess. The guys took me out with Rin, Kikyo, and Kaugra but I'm always the third wheel, its just weird and uncomfortable you know."

"Asses. Well here's to new friendships and an insane party tonight!"

Glasses clinked and suddenly they were empty, but not for long. Kagome quickly refilled them and winked at her best friend, after tonight they're will be no coming home soon. No tears of regret, no distant memories past.

"Kags, I have nothing to wear…"

"Ah Sango Sango Sango, I have much to teach you."

Sango's smile gleamed who thought she would be taking fashion advice from a girl who wears men's clothes. Midnight came quickly and the girls had just finished getting dressed. It was quite the process after Kagome decided to have a fashion show with her lingerie causing Sango to turn a lovely shade of red, but it was finally accomplished. Sango settled on a thin strapped white sequin dress that ended mid thigh with black heels, she was certain she was certain the outfit itself was more than their tuition. It accentuated her glowing tan and blended well with blue eyeliner and black mascara. Kagome opted to wear a pair of black leather short shorts, with a black spaghetti strap sequined top, she would be damned if she didn't get ass tonight. The outfit was completed with bright red pumps and mysterious smoky black eye makeup.

"You ready to party Sango!"

"Fuck yes bitch!"

Kagome gave her an amused look, Sango didn't curse often but when she did it was hilarious.

The alcoholic buzz was addictive, the numbness controlled their body. Emotions they can't control washed over them and they loved every minute. Kagome grabbed a bottle of champagne and jumped into the limo with her friend, her green eyes glittered mischievously, it was going to be a night neither would forget she was certain.

"Where to miss?"

"Fireflies."

…...

Rin, Kikyo and Kaugra all danced seductively in short matching dresses by the rail that overlooked the dance floor. Pink, white, red, they're signature colors. They were sitting in one of the 6 VIP areas which included a half circle booth with one bottle of choice on the table as well as an overlooking view on the rest of the club. It was a roofless club, in the shape of a square with a bar at the very entrance, VIP stairs were to the right but if you continued there was a massive dance floor with a large bar in the center, there were 3 steps that reached an elevated level that contained tables and chairs. The VIP area however was a quarter circle the overlooked the entire club with its own bar in the center, it was beautifully laid out in exotic reds, blacks and whites.

"Sessy, have a shot with me!"

Kaugra stumbled forward in her black heels towards the table and poured a shot of vodka for her and Sesshomaru, he frowned at her glassy brown eyes. She was already wasted, oh well, easier fuck. It wasn't as if she was a complete hoe, I mean they were dating. Shoulders were shrugged and glasses were empty. Miroku dressed in simple grey jeans and an a purple shirt winked at him, that pervert. Inuyasha was already making out with Kikyo viscously in front of everyone, how typical. Sesshomaru's golden eyes gazed the crowd in a bored fashion, ugh same girls, until…

"Miroku, isn't that Sango?"

Purple and gold eyes fixed on the brunette standing by a VIP table in a very seductively short dress.

"Oh my god. Sango sango!"

Not 30 seconds later he was next to her grabbing her bottom and with a smug grin.

"Excuse me, we're rather busy. Go harass someone else."

A husky voice teased his ear and he looked over to a tall slender goddess, she was as pale as moonlight with the most entrancing jade eyes. Her ebony hair fell to mid back in loose curls, they looked so soft. And that ass! He never thought leather looked more enticing on anyone, if he could just get in one firm squeeze…

"Oh I apologize, I'm Miroku. I didn't know Sango had such beautiful friends, I'm appalled she hasn't introduced us earlier."

Kagome actually thought she was going to vomit when he winked at her.

"Is there a problem here?"

Oh course Sesshomaru had to step in, what a complete and utter douche bag. His demonic hearing was always the worst form of curiosity. His golden eyes glazed over her skin hungrily, disgust overwhelmed her. So she continued to ignore them and chose instead to pull out a little white powder in a bag. Cocaine. Forming two lines she rolled a loose bill in her bag and snorted one line and then handed it over to Sango.

"Kagome are you sure this is… safe?"

"Kagome?"

Both boys shouted in astonishment watching the raven haired beauty smile and nod at Sango. Euphoria was engulfing her.

"Its pure, most expensive money can buy. Don't worry, the come down is so bad you won't get addicted I promise. You're voices… are making my ears bleed, leave."

Sango shrugged and snorted her bit, it didn't take a minute. It was the most amazing thing she ever felt, her body was tingling, she was filled with energy, it was bursting through her fingers and it was amazing. Kagome smiled brightly, her fangs glowing in the club lights.

"Shot?"

"Shot!"

The girls ran towards the bar downing they're two shots of tequila, the golden liquid burning they're throats. This is where hell stops and heaven begins. Sesshomaru and Miroku rushed over to Sango pulling her towards they're table as Kagome jumped onto the bar dancing seductively. Needless to say people were suddenly very thirsty.

"Sango what the fuck do you think you're doing? Coke! That's some serious shit!"

"Fuck off Miroku, I'm having fun, don't flip a shit at me just because you didn't get any. Go back to your girlfriend."

Miroku stood there stunned; it was true he would have taken it in a heartbeat if he was offered; he tried it at the occasional and would be lying if he said he hadn't loved it. He looked over again at Sango who was very interested in the glittering sequins on her dress, she really outdid herself tonight, she looked stunning. It was now Sesshomaru's turn to voice his opinions, shock was replaced with confusion.

"Sango, is that Kagome the lesbian?"

"I told you she's not a lesbian! Jesus christ, you guys just don't listen."

Inuyasha's ears perked, the lesbian showed up in his club! This was brilliant, he dreamed constantly of embarrassing her in public, now it was his chance. He removed Kikyo who was suckling on his neck and walked over to Sango who suddenly got the naughtiest smirk on her face before she took a completely shocked Miroku over to the couches in her VIP section and began ferociously making out with him despite his girlfriend just a few meters away. Sesshomaru was going to beat the shit out of him when he was sober again, no one cheats on his baby sister.

"Yo Sess, where's the lesbian, I'm gunna show her a piece of my mind."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, Sesshomaru pointed towards the bar gaping when he saw her dancing on the bar! Instead he found the roundest, most voluptuous bottom attached to thin milky legs that trailed for miles. He stormed over to the bar about to violently pull her down, jealousy swirled around him as he watched men stared at her with lust, before he realized, he didn't care, she was just some lesbian loser that goes to their school. Inuyasha on the other hand stood, mouth agape his pants tightening quickly. It didn't last long because Sesshomaru's fist connected with his face in fury.

"Don't look at her like that half breed."

Kaugra rushed over to Sesshomaru and pushed her busty chest into his face.

"Sessy calm down!"

"Yes _Sessy_, calm down."

Kagome had jumped from the bar and her emerald eyes were twinkling, Sesshomaru looked very delicious tonight. Black jeans and a grey v-neck accentuating his bare toned chest. She licked her lips. His golden eyes grew instantly, so did something else… in his pants.

"Bitch! Don't look at my man like that!"

A hand came dangerously close to Kagome's face but was stopped quickly. A clawed squeezed her wrist and watched her whimper and cry and pain. She released when she noticed Kikyo and Rin had also come to watch. What tacky matching dresses she thought.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"What's going on?"

A man with stunning blue eyes and shaggy black hair approached the two girls. Their eyes met, and she blushed.

"Bank I'm so glad you're here! She tried to kill me, I thought I was going to die."

It took only seconds for Kaugra to throw herself onto him. Kagome and Sesshomaru cringed in disgust, wow she really was a whore.

"Ms…."

"Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him, it was the smile that melted hearts of stone. Her fangs glistened and her eyes twinkled as she winked at him.

"Yes Ms. Kagome, can you please follow me."

Sesshomaru watched, golden eyes frozen with hatred. They walked over to Kagome's booth ignoring the two lovers enjoying themselves on the couch. Looking at her laugh and touch his chest killed him, it stabbed him multiple times. Her hair bouncing as she giggled, her eyes shimmering. He noticed her turn and wink and her friend and watched the two girls in a haze of euphoric intoxication leave the club, but not alone.

"I'm so confused…"

"You are truly a simple half breed, she is not a lesbian. We were wrong, terribly wrong."

"Now what?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kaugra leaving Inuyasha to take Kikyo and Miroku to bring Rin. The girls were beaming, the night always held such… fulfilling desires when they left a club with them. Sexual release was definitely what they needed from such a dramatic night.

Just want to let it go for tonight, those will be the best memories.


End file.
